


Frustrated Flights of Fancy

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belladolphus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Infidelity, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Swearing, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting what you want doesn’t always get you off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated Flights of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fiery_flamingo during the HP Humpdrabbles Wishlist fest. (LiveJournal)
> 
> It does have a side of Bellatrix/Voldemort, which is entirely one-sided and I think the first time I’ve successfully written that pairing exactly how I imagine it to be. But the main show is of course Bellatrix and Rodolphus. I managed to still portray them in a way I enjoy and I hope you like it too.

He’s in bed when she returns and briefly she considers letting him sleep. But Merlin knows she’ll never get off if she does. The first few times she did. There was something overwhelmingly hot about fucking herself to completion beside her sleeping husband, particularly when she’d just returned home from someone else’s bed. However, eventually it wasn’t enough. He was though, as ridiculous as it seemed given her disappearances every now and then. He could fill her and surround her like no one else. Well, like one other.

Except that Rodolphus would have her shaking and screaming his name over and over before he even came close, if that was his desire. That was the one difference that kept her coming back to him. At least that’s what she told herself. Too overwhelmed with lust for another man to consider - even the slightest possibility - that she returned to her husband because she felt whole with him. That she loved him. It wasn’t an option. Not when she had a Dark Lord to please.

‘ _A Dark Lord who doesn’t care to please you in return..._ ’

She closed her eyes, banishing the vile thought.

Taking a steady breath she opened her eyes again and crawled across the bed, pulling back the blankets as she moved. Inch by inch she uncovered more of her husband’s body. If she wasn’t already wet and wanting, the sight of him would have done it for her. His firm body, olive skinned muscle that would ripple at the touch of her fingers. A mischievous smirk graced her lips as the sheets slid over his cock. It twitched and hardened slightly in response. She let her nails drag lightly along the sensitive skin as she crawled up his body, brushing the head against her own moist folds. Leaning down, she let her breath dance against his ear as she softly moaned his name. “Rodolphus...”

The pleasured purr drew him from his dreams like a Siren on the rocks. He shifted beneath her, groaning as he pressed his hardening length more firmly against heat. “Belle...” he breathed out, his eyes still closed.

As she stroked him to hardness she moved to brush her lips possessively against his, her tongue drawing along his lips to seek entrance. He reciprocated, drawing her tongue into his mouth, letting her lead as he fought off the remnants of sleep. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing him firmly, before she slowly sank down. It took all her strength not to cum right there. She’d been pushed to the brink twice already by their Lord and Master and refused satisfaction, but she was damn well going to make it worthwhile. She rocked her hips slowly glad, in that moment, of his lethargic state. Not that it would have mattered. He often liked to take things slow and, at times, she didn’t mind it either. Still, she was in complete control and she would take from him what she needed.

She drew his lower lip between her teeth, pulling at it gently before pushing herself up. With her hands planted firmly against his chest she closed her eyes as she rode him. She could feel his hands moving leisurely over her body. Deft fingers tweaking her pert nipples, massaging her breasts, and sending shivers down her spine. It was enough for her. The way he touched her with absolute adoration, even with her eyes closed she knew the look that would be in his eyes. She rocked down on him a little harder, pushing herself to the brink for the third time that evening. That elusive release finally in her grasp. She clenched around him as she drew herself up, feeling him pulse inside her, and then slammed down hard as she cried out his name. Her movement slowed as she felt him spill inside her, filling her completely, while she rode out her orgasm.

Eventually she stilled before slowly crumbling on top of him. There was no strength left to hold her up any longer. She felt him draw out of her and she turned onto her side, her back to him, as he wrapped his arm firmly around her. Her earlier frustration and heartache had subsided. She was warm and safe in her husband’s arms, filled with the seed of her illustrious Dark Lord and the man who loved her beyond words. Nothing could harm her.

Yet just as she was drifting off into a deep a peaceful slumber, his lips moved against her ear and two words pushed through her hazy mind and pulled her from the luxury of sleep. She felt his arm tighten around her, listened to his breath evening out, and for a long time simply stared into the darkness with those two words taunting her.

_I know._


End file.
